An Adventure in Time
by WoodCrazy
Summary: Katie and Oliver's adventure in the past with one Tom Riddle.Will they be able to change him for the better? One thing is for certain...they might have to die trying. KO
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All characters are owned by Ms. J K Rowling...nothing here is mine..

**CHAPTER ONE: Of Friends and New Beginnings**

Katie Bell fell hard against the stone floor smashing the tiny golden time turner that she had held only moments before. Oliver Wood, her best friend and quidditch captain, landed only feet away in front of an old rusty suit of armor. Sunlight streamed in from a window near them revealing clouds of dust that had been disturbed upon their landing.

Lifting her now aching head, Katie's blue eyes found Oliver's piercing gray ones.

"Katie, what the sh--"

Katie ignored him as she looked around. The familiar surroundings told her that they were indeed still in Hogwarts, but the change of paintings and tapestries suggested that this Hogwarts was in an unfamiliar time. She had expected this much of course, but the shards of glass that now littered her hand were not as welcoming. Katie cursed as she looked at her now bleeding hand, but her rage was not to be inspired by the sharp pain now emanating from her hand; it was due to the panic that was now beginning to clutch at her stomach.

_Would she be able to replace Dumbledore's time turner? _Katie wondered _Do they have time turners here in the past?_

"Katie!" Oliver suddenly demanded "I just asked you..are you listening to me?"

But Oliver was once again interrupted by the growing sound off footsteps drawing nearer and nearer. Katie shot him a warning of silence before covering his mouth with her hand and pulling him into a broom closet that stood adjacent to where they had been standing. Through a small crack in the door, Katie watched two approaching figures draw nearer.

"..and we should put ice sculptures all around the great hall...there's got to be some way to enchant the ice not to melt...oh and rose bushes in the courtyard. It would be brilliant to fill rose bushes with fairies that would flash in the dark..o how romantic..."

A handsome, raven-haired boy interrupted his prattling companion. "Amy, I hardly care to talk about the minor aspects of this damn ball," he said coldly, "when Dippet assigned us the task of arranging it I only obliged because it was my duty as Head Boy. Still I hardly think a simple ball is worth twittering over when we have Newts approaching in only a few month's time."

Amy smiled unabashed, revealing straight white teeth. "Oh Tom, even the seventh years need a little fun now and then. Anyway, what's with your quick temper tonight?"

The young man called Tom smiled apologetically, though his face remained free of kindness or even embarrassment. As they rounded the corner, Katie could hear him murmur. "I suppose I'm just tired..."

Inside the broom closet, Oliver had twisted away from Katie's grasp. His expression was now one of confusion and irritation. "Kates, what is going on?" Katie sighed

"It's a long story."

Oliver raised an eyebrow underneath his shaggy brown hair as he overturned a bucket and sat down. "Well you've definitely caught my full attention."

"And so Dumbledore gave you a time-turner to send you back half a century only with the instructions to 'help out Tom Riddle'?" Oliver affirmed.

Katie nodded, sighing as she swept back her long copper fringe.

"Is he mad? Katie you..we..we haven't got time for this! Is Dumbledore completely mad? The Quidditch final is in a week. Think of Snape's face when he realizes that Gryffindor is two players short..a captain to boot! And well we've got exams..And who the hell is this Tom Riddle anyway? If that was him walking with that Ashley girl.."

"Amy," Katie whispered, bemused by Oliver's ever familiar ranting.

"Whatever..what I mean to say is..if that was him..I mean bloody hell Katie, he's Head Boy...what does he need your help with?"

Katie sighed. She knew the situation was rather odd, even for Dumbledore's standards. "I know all of this is well "rather odd" Oliver, but he's headmaster and I couldn't exactly turn him down could I..but if he's correct, if that damn prophesy is correct..."

Oliver stood up so fast that Katie nearly fell off her own mop bucket.

"Prophesy," he questioned, "you didn't mention anything about a prophesy.."

"Well as you keep interrupting me, Oliver, I really was never given the chance!" Katie snapped. " And yes..apparently there is some prophesy saying that "the third daughter of Bell could save two lives that would otherwise be doomed for suffering". But that was all he would tell me..that and the fact that it would be wise to befriend a boy called Tom Riddle..but Ol-that was all he told me before he handed me his time-turner and instructed me how to turn it.."

Katie paused and looked down at the decimated time-turner in her hand. _Now how would they be able to get back to the present...wait a second..they?_

"Oliver," Katie exclaimed, "What in wizards names are you doing here!"

Oliver glared at her "Don't pin this on me...one second I was tapping you on the shoulder to remind you of tonight's Quidditch practice, the next I nearly break my nose on this ruddy stone floor!"

Katie inwardly sighed. She had thought the common room was empty when she was turning the time-turner..apparently not.

Oliver had just noticed the shards of broken glass in Katie's hand. "Katie," he asked nervously, "If that time-turner was our ticket back to our own time..and it's broken..how are we gonna get out of here after you've helped Tim, Todd, Tildon-"

Katie racked her brain. "We've got to find Dumbledore," she whispered to herself.

Oliver gazed at her in a way that made Katie wonder if she had grown an extra arm. "Katie you heard just as well I did what that Head Boy and Girl just said...they said that their headmaster was called "Dippet"..Dumbledore's not headmaster here..."

Katie closed her eyes, "Hermione.." she said.

Oliver rolled his eyes. Unless Hermione has failed alotta years at Hogwarts, I hardly think she'd be a student here in this decade.."

"Don't be stupid, Oliver," Katie replied, rolling her eyes. "What I meant to say is that Hermione Granger once mentioned to be that Dumbledore had been a teacher here long before he became headmaster...too bad I ignored most of what she said..I don't remember what subject she said he taught.."

Oliver nodded understandingly "Well Kates..no one blames you for that...the annoying know-it-all always prattles on about something..its hard to know when exactly you should listen to anything she..."

Katie interrupted her friend again. "I guess we'll just have to pick a classroom..if we are lucky we will not only find him, but he will be able to explain to Professor Dippet why exactly we are here...or at least some version of the truth," Katie finished warily.

"Well there's no sense in putting it off," Oliver replied, before pushing open the door of the closet. "Ladies first.." And with that Katie walked aimlessly down the halls of a very unfamiliar Hogwarts, hoping to happen upon the man that had gotten her into the oddest predicament that she had ever been in, her best friend trotting along in her wake.

Als here...This is my very first fan fiction so please review but no flames! The next chapter titled: "Of Histories and Foes" should be up tomorrow..I know this is a very random fic..but I hope you all will enjoy it..


	2. Chapter 2

A special Thanks to** watchtowersing **for the nice review.

Disclaimer: All characters and recognizable plotlines belong to JK Rowling

**CHAPTER TWO: Of Histories and Surprises**

After much fruitless searching, Katie Bell and Oliver Wood were still unable to find Professor Dumbledore anywhere within the castle.

"This place is too big, Katie. We've been to every classroom and even the staff room...there's no sign of him," Oliver sighed.

Katie stopped walking and turned around to face him. "Well what do you propose we do?" she asked, rather snappishly.

Oliver paused in thought. "Maybe we should just go see Professor Dippet ourselves and explain.."

"Explain what Oliver?" Katie exploded "explain that we are two time travelers here to help _Head Boy _Tom Riddle? Yeah that might go over well...well except for the fact that neither of us know who the hell Tom Riddle really is anyway, and I certainly have no idea what I'm suppose to do to _help_ him!"

"Yes that would be a rather odd story," answered a new voice.

Katie gasped and Oliver spun around in horror. _Had they really been talking so loud? What consequences would their foolishness result in?_

Looking back at them, however, was a much-younger Albus Dumbledore. His auburn hair shined in the sun beams that shot through the corridor, and his blue eyes twinkled-eyes that looked much less tired than those that Katie and Oliver knew.

"Sir-I-we...er" Katie racked her brain for a cover. This was not how see imagined their introduction to their future headmaster going.

"Young lady, I believe that this conversation would be more appropriately held in my office. Follow me please," Dumbledore demanded.

Stunned, Oliver and Katie followed their professor out through the corridor, down two flights of stairs and into the Defense Against the Dark Arts corridor. They entered the defense classroom and then followed Dumbledore into an adjacent room. As Oliver closed the door behind him, Dumbledore lit several candles, giving Katie time enough to observe the office.

Dumbledore's office was filled with many interesting silver and gold instruments whose tinkering made a quiet whistling sound fill the office. Around the perimeter of the office was a large mahogany bookcase, filled with a collection of both glossy and threadbare books. A brilliantly-red phoenix sat on a perch in the corner next to Dumbledore's shiny cherry desk, and Katie watched the bird in interest as Oliver conjured two extra chairs for them to sit in.

Dumbledore lit the fire with another wave of his wand. Conjuring a silver kettle that magically floated above the fire, they were soon able to hear the whistle of boiling water. Dumbledore magicked three mugs and handed two of them to his guests. "I'm afraid I only have tea bags today..hope you don't mind." Dumbledore said warmly.

Katie grinned thinking of Trelawney's tea leaves, "It's fine Professor..thank you." Despite the sense of nervousness she felt in her stomach, Katie couldn't help but feel soothed by the presence of both their professor and a crackling fire in the grate. Dumbledore sat in the leather-arm chair behind his desk. He looked at his two teenaged-guests in interest. Katie glanced at Oliver who had been watching her and figured that this was her cue to explain their circumstance.

"Well Professor," Katie paused. _Did she dare tell Dumbledore all the circumstances behind her trip? Would everything she said now have an effect on the future?_ She continued, "as I think you have already heard..Oliver," she gestured to her best friend, "and I have traveled into your time from several decades into the future. Our headmaster asked us here to-er-well change someone..I suppose..change someone that lives here now.."

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows in light surprise. "And your headmaster's judgement on this matter can completely be trusted..."he asked suspiciously.

Katie smiled, "Yes, I'm positive."

"Well, Ms.--" Dumbledore began,

"Bell," Oliver offered. Katie looked at him and was shocked to see him blush.

"Well, Ms. Bell," Dumbledore began, "It is time then for us to pay visit to our own time's headmaster, Professor Dippet." At Katie's alarmed expression, he added, "There is no need for worry my dear, I will take care of explanations.." Dumbledore stood and they followed him back out of the office and to the Headmaster's Office. Dumbledore murmured the password to the stone gargoyles that flanked the door, and then he, Katie, and Oliver stepped onto the revolving spiral staircase that brought them to another handsome, heavy wood door. "Stay here," Dumbledore instructed before he knocked.

"Enter," came a voice inside the inside chamber.

Dumbledore entered and snapped the door curtly behind him. Katie and Oliver could just hear the murmur of voices inside. Katie turned to Oliver and smiled. "I'm really glad you're here Ollie..I mean I know it's just a fluke and all, but I know this would all seem so much more overwhelming if you weren't here..."

As Oliver felt a wave of heat creep up his face, he mentally thanked the dim light.

"Er..yeah-no problem Kates," he said.

Suddenly the door whipped open, and Katie saw Dumbledore beckoning them inside. As they walked over the threshold, she noticed that Dumbledore and who she presumed to be Professor Dippet, a middle-aged man who was sitting behind an elaborate wooden desk in the center of the room, were not in fact alone. At her and Oliver's interest, a handsome, raven-haired boy turned around to look at them in his chair. For the first time, Katie met the striking hazel eyes of Tom Riddle. She was surprised to feel a shiver run-up her spine, but as Professor Dippet began speaking, she wasn't given much time to think about it.

"Dumbledore tells me that the two of you are exchange students from," Here Dippet looked down at a scrap of parchment in front of him, "Beauxbatons? That is correct?"

Katie stared on at him in confusion, but Oliver, catching on, replied, "Yes sir that is correct."

"Very well," Dippet replied, scribbling notes on his parchment, "and your names?"

"Katie Bell and Oliver Wood," they replied together.

"Well all seems to be in order then," Professor Dippet said smilingly at the new students, "All that's left is..well yes you must be sorted!" He stood and snatched up the familiar threadbare, black wizard's hat that sat on a bookcase nearby. Without further ado, he walked to Katie first and placed it on her head.

Katie heard a small voice speak to her in her ear, "Aha Ms. Bell- surprise, surprise. I was not expecting you for a while now..Never mind..courage like your's is not common..."

"Gryffindor!" the hat shouted to the room at large. Katie plucked the hat of her head, quite unsurprised and handed it to Oliver so he could be sorted. Oliver's turn seemed to take much longer to Katie than her own, but finally the hat shouted out, "Slytherin!"

Katie and Oliver both gasped. _Slytherin!_

Professor Dippet looked between the two, alarmed by their obvious surprise, "Oliver you will be happy to note that Slytherin is the house of our own Head Boy, Mr. Riddle..."

Tom stood up and reached out to shake Oliver's hand. Oliver shook it weakly, but he looked like he was about to be sick.

"Well I believe that is all," Professor Dippet continued, "Riddle, if you'd like to show our two new students around the castle and to their respective common rooms before dinner?"

Dumbledore flinched slightly in the corner, but no one took notice to the gesture.

"Of course," Tom replied, smiling, though once again the warmth didn't reach his eyes.

"Er Headmaster, maybe I could speak to Ms. Bell and Mr. Wood once more before they make their exit with Mr. Riddle?"

"Well, yes Dumbledore.." Professor Dippet replied slightly surprised.

" Mr. Wood, Ms. Bell if you please, "Dumbledore motioned to the door, and they followed him back down the spiral staircase out into the corridor beyond. Turning to them Dumbledore drew two bags of Wizarding money out from his pocket, "I suppose the two of you may need some spending money..I expect that neither of you have but the robes on your backs?"

"Yes, Professor," Katie replied graciously, feeling foolish that she hadn't thought of this predicament before hand.

"I'll ask for some extra robes and books to be sent to you until the next Hogsmeade trip in two weeks,"

"Thank you, Professor," Oliver and Katie replied.

"And before I let you go with Mr. Riddle..might I add that he-" But Dumbledore was interrupted as Tom Riddle himself exited out of the Headmaster's office and approached them.

"Professor Dumbledore," he acknowledged politely.

"Riddle," Dumbledore nodded curtly. He turned back to Katie and Oliver, "Enjoy your stay here," he said, before he swept off, leaving them alone with Tom.

"Bell, Wood," Riddle said turning to them, " Dippet gave me your timetables." Katie and Oliver took the papers they were handed. "Now if you'd like to finish seeing the castle before Christmas, I suggest that you follow me." Riddle began walking down the left corridor and to the stairs. Oliver looked at Katie and rolled his eyes, smiling. "This boy does need help," he thought "Social help.."

_Please Review! In the next chapter, the romance and action _

_will get into way so get ready!_


End file.
